


Pick Your Poison; I've Chosen Mine Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cover Art, Demon Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accepts the title of Boy King as he rescues Dean from Hell and in turn Dean does what he can to ensure Sam keeps that title.</p><p>Dean still sees far too much of Azazel power in Sam's yellow eyes for his liking.<br/>Sam never knows when the bloodlust in Dean's black eyes will be directed at him.</p><p>They've never fit together so perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Poison; I've Chosen Mine Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon1Adult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6724663/chapters/15372283)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/6914.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C1.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C2.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C3.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C4.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C5.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C6.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C7.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C8.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_C9.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_Divider.png.html)

_**Original Prompt**_[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Pick%20Your%20Poison%20Ive%20Chosen%20Mine/Posion_Divider.png.html)  



End file.
